Question: The scale on a map is 9cm : 5km. If two cities are 63cm apart on the map, what is the actual distance in km between the two cities?
Answer: The scale means that every 9cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 5km. A distance of 63cm on the map is the same as 7 $\cdot$ 9cm. The actual distance between the two cities is 7 $\cdot$ 5km, or 35km.